pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pika-Fanon: About
The Pika-Fanon Wiki is a wiki dedicated to the creation of fan characters for the use in Pokemon roleplaying in the fanmade region of Hora. The purpose of the wiki is to expand roleplaying beyond the RPG's and allow you to develop your character and your Pokemon into that which you have always wanted them to be. The wiki was founded by Ten Tailed Fox and Darknesslover5000 on 30 December 2010. Ten Tailed Fox, Darknesslover5000, and Silver-Haired Seireitou act as the bureaucrats of the wiki. LaviBookman works on the wiki to produce the design aspects present (he should receive cookies for his efforts too!). Introduction to Pika-Fanon Hi! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! There are a few things you need to know about this wiki, and I, Ten Tailed Fox,am here to explain them all to you so that you'll be ready to roleplay, write stories, catch Pokémon, and more importantly...battle! About the wiki The goal of this wiki is to be the best fanfiction site for Pokémon in all of Wikia! This wiki is inspired by the Pokémon games for the Nintendo systems (mainly the handheld games) and the Pokémon anime. As such, it draws features from them both. One of the main issues we get is; "Which media we do we take to be the final authority to all things Pokémon?" That, my friends, will be the games for this wiki. While many Pokémon fans dispute whether the anime, games, or the many manga spin-offs are the true canon, the Pokémon Company has only cited the games as the canon for the Pokémon world. The anime will be used as a secondary source, and the manga as a source only when a topic is covered by the manga, but not in the anime or games. Which manga do we use as this third source, you may ask? The Pokémon Adventures manga. It covers each game in its own story arc, and was cited by the creator of Pokémon himself as the closest manga to the design he had for Pokémon. Hora Now that that's out our our way, allow me to introduce a creation of mine; the Hora region. I shouldn't really claim full credit for the region's creation, as both of my co-founders, Darknesslover5000, and Silver-Haired Seireitou did a lot of work helping me put the region together, but the name, guidelines and inital setup of the region were created by me. Hora, as you may have noticed by now, is a fanmade region set far from the Pokémon continent where most of the games take place, making it similar to that of the Unova Region from the Generation V games. The region is home to all known Pokémon, including the mysterious legendary Pokémon, because the majority of the story telling on this site takes place in this region, making it necessary to make all Pokémon available. Like all regions, it has a resident Pokémon Professor, named Professor Changi, who hands out starter Pokémon to new and aspiring trainers. Unlike other regions, however, new trainers in Hora have a choice of any of the 15 starter Pokémon that have been introduced in the games in order to give each user a unique experience in the region. What makes this site unique from the games, is that it allows you to choose your path as a Pokémon enthusiest. If you want to be a Pokémon Professor, you can have your character's story revolved around them living or achieving that goal. The same goes for pretty much any other class of trainer, except one; Gym Leaders. In order to prevent squabbling among the users, an predetermined group of Gym Leaders which are NPC's appear in the Hora region; that is, except for the last Gym Leader. The last leader is currently one of my main characters, but in the event that I no longer wish him to be a Gym Leader, only certain users will be allowed to replace him; most likely admins, so it'd be wise not to ask about the position. The Pokémon League, the tournament held for trainers that have eight badges, is modeled after the anime in that it is a tournament held once yearly with the winners of the tournament being able to fight the Elite Four of the region, and the Champion later on. What if I want to travel outside of Hora? If your character travels a lot, or is a Pokémon trainer who manages to finish the Hora League, then by all means, feel free to have them travel to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova; the other Pokémon regions. However, be aware that articles on locations in these regions as well as important figures in them such as their Professors, Gym Leaders, and Pokémon League are not available and are not allowed on this wiki. All of their info can be found on a site called Bulbapedia, a link to which is provided at the bottom of this page. Are Fake Pokémon allowed? Fake Pokémon, also know as Fakémon, are common on most Pokémon fansite. Like them, this site also has Fakémon in the form of its exclusive Legendary Pokémon, however, the creation of Fakémon by users for their trainers is not allowed. If a Fakémon is created, it will be done so by the admins in their own time, so please do not leave any requests on their talk page for permission to make or use fakes. It will result in a warning the first time, and a temporary ban the second. Our reasoning for keeping this site cleansed of fake Pokémon is to prevent overpowered Pokémon, or the creation of a horde of legendary Pokémon from being created and used. The Administration The Administration Team is the team in charge of the operation of the wiki. Their job is to make sure that the site is running and looking good. They are also there to make changes to policy, and to warn and ban users that may vandalize or break the rules of our wiki. Feel free to message them on their talk pages if you have a question about the site. The current administration, their rank, and their jobs are listed below. This list will be update as members are added, or leave. * User:Ten Tailed Fox: bureaucrat and admin; works to keep the site running smoothly, block potentially harmful users, add new templates as needed, and promote new admins when the need be. * User:Darknesslover5000: bureaucrat and admin; works on the locations in the Hora region, and blocks potentially harmful users. * User:Silver-Haired Seireitou: bureaucrat and admin; manages Hora's Pokémon League as its champion, and blocks potentially harmful users. ** User:LaviBookman: admin; edits and updates templates, works on the overall appearance of the site, and blocks potentially harmful users. External links *Bulbapedia *Serebii.net Category:Browse